


[Podfic] Trio

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Humor, Multi, OT3, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, aw yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: lawgoddess's story read aloud: "Arthur and Gwen want Merlin to share their bed."





	[Podfic] Trio

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/675236) by [lawgoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawgoddess/pseuds/lawgoddess). 



Cover by cat_77

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Trio.mp3) | **Size:** 15.4 MB | **Duration:** 33:27 minutes
  * [Podbook](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Trio.m4b) | **Size:** 31.1 MB | **Duration:** 33:27 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
